goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimate Community:06-26-15 Chat Dump
3:08LegendKillerProductionsIgor. *3:13Igor the MiiI WAS AFK *3:16SadeTheHedgehog328So Igor You Said I'll Never coming Back? Not Coming Back Where? *3:27Codyrulez123Hey Igor, *3:29Igor the Miiwell *i wasn't coming back to that chatzy room *3:31Codyrulez123Oh, but I have a question *3:32Igor the Miiwhat is it *3:32Codyrulez123how do you edit your message wall? *3:38Igor the MiiWAIT *Welcome to the GoAnimate V3 Wiki chat *3:53CoolGamer23Please edit GoAnimateLand! *Drop some attractions on the Drillimation Central section! *3:56Igor the MiiOkay! *CoolGamer23? *3:56CoolGamer23What? *3:56Igor the MiiDo you play ROBLOX? *3:56CoolGamer23I've heard of it, but I don't play it. *I play Minecraft. *Guy9374eesback has left the chat. *Guy9374eesback has joined the chat! *3:58Igor the Miii edited GoAnimateLand#Drillimation Central *3:58CoolGamer23What is King Empty Jay's Lair? *3:59Igor the MiiHis lair *I had to come up with something *and i had only this terrible idea *4:00CoolGamer23Why couldn't you come up with a Mr. Driller themed attraction? *Try parodying a Universal ride! *4:02Igor the MiiI never went to a theme park berfore *4:03CoolGamer23You should try to go to Universal Orlando, which is nine hours away from your current area on a plane flight. *4:05Igor the Mii... *IDK what we should do *4:05CoolGamer23We have to do something, right? Well that's easy. We could try making Mr. Driller X in Game Maker Studio. *4:07Igor the MiiBut we have a problem *How I can control your computer? *Remote Control? *4:07CoolGamer23You don't have Game Maker Studio, right? *4:07Igor the Miisadly yeah *i don't *4:07CoolGamer23You should get GM Studio! *Get the free version. All you just need to do is use an email address! It's that simple! *4:08Guy9374eesbackI have CF2.5. *4:08Igor the MiiWell i'm not on the mood *4:08Guy9374eesbackThat's a good alternative. *4:08CoolGamer23What is CF2.5? *4:08Igor the MiiSo Driller *4:08CoolGamer23What? *4:08Guy9374eesbackClickteam Fusion 2.5. @Driller *4:08Igor the MiiYou're good at spriting, right? *4:08CoolGamer23I'm good at creating sprites, but I use Game Maker. *4:09Igor the Miiyou also use RPG Maker VX Ace, Right? *I have a spriting request *Recrate Igor and John with self-made sprites *I'm not happy with the character maker on RPGVX Ace *4:10CoolGamer23I'm going to make a new RPG Maker sprite style called Mr. Driller Chibi. *4:10Guy9374eesbackOK. *These will be used in the game we're making. *4:10Igor the MiiCoolGamer23 *4:10CoolGamer23Mr. Driller X is going to be an SNES styled game. *4:10Guy9374eesbackok. **OK *4:10CoolGamer23And what is it Igor? *4:10Igor the Miii have a question about Your project *How i can work on it? *4:10CoolGamer23What is it? *4:11Igor the MiiI mean, HOW? *4:11CoolGamer23Get Game Maker Studio. All you just need to do is learn a little bit of GML. *4:11Igor the MiiOkay but *4:11CoolGamer23GML is Game Maker Language. *4:11Igor the MiiCan 2 people edit the same game at once *4:11CoolGamer23Game Maker Studio is collaborative, which means you can collaborate on others' projects. *4:12Guy9374eesbackWhy are you obsessed with Game Maker? *Don't you know that I use something different but behaving similarly if it's game making? *4:12CoolGamer23Because I like it. *4:12Guy9374eesbackI like CF2.5 but I respect your opinion. *I hate GM because it could lag your computer. *4:13CoolGamer23My computer runs fine with Game Maker. *Guy9374eesback has left the chat. *4:14Igor the MiiCoolGamer... *i have another question *4:14CoolGamer23What is it? *4:14Igor the MiiHow one would edit other's project? *i know it's possible *but how? *i'm downloading GMStudio *4:14CoolGamer23I'll just upload it to MediaFire and you can download it from there and collaborate on it. *It's pretty annoying every time you buy a new computer. You have to use the license key to authorize it. *4:15Igor the Miiyeah *4:15CoolGamer23When the register screen comes up, input your email address to get your free license key. *4:16Igor the MiiOK *4:16CoolGamer23The worst part about Game Maker is that it's an evolving beast, always pestering you with updates! *To start off with Mr. Driller in Game Maker, I created a script in destroying the blocks called scr_destroy_block_# *Replace # with the object you're focusing on. *4:18Igor the MiiOkay *4:19CoolGamer23I just need to create Susumu into a playable character. *4:20Igor the Miiok *4:20CoolGamer23You should create a simple game in Game Maker to get yourself started with GM studio. *4:21Igor the Miiok *4:21CoolGamer23Check out the tutorials. *Is the chat dump working? *4:22Igor the MiiI guess not *4:23CoolGamer23My only exception is to copy it and paste it on 06-25-15 Chat Dump *Nope wait, I mean 06-26-15 Chat Dump. *What would happen if Anna Hottenemeyer and Eguri Hatakeyama were Touhou characters? *Pingy Animatronic has joined the chat! *4:24Pingy AnimatronicHey igor *4:24CoolGamer23Pingy! *4:24Igor the MiiHELLO PINGY *4:24Pingy AnimatronicI got new amiibos *4:24Igor the MiiWhat Amiibos? *4:24Pingy AnimatronicWario and Yoshi *4:24Igor the Miihey *4:24CoolGamer23What region is your Wii U set in? *4:25Igor the Miiwe had a RP about a wario Amiibo berfore pingy *4:25Pingy AnimatronicUSA *4:25Igor the Mii@CoolGamer *USA *4:25CoolGamer23Mine is Japan. *4:25Pingy AnimatronicI'm Going to Japan for Summer Vacation *4:25Igor the Mii"If the commercials are to be believed, this is what will happen to absolutely anyone who uses Axe body spray." *-http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThePornomancer *This is weird *4:26CoolGamer23Nice! Go to Akihabara! It's like the Disneyland of anime. *4:26Igor the MiiTHIS TROPE IS WEIRD AS HECK *4:26Pingy AnimatronicWhat if they had Mr. Driller amiibos? *4:26CoolGamer23I would definitely buy them *4:27Pingy AnimatronicThey would have a amiibo figure of Dr. Manhole too *4:27CoolGamer23I hope I would make Mr. Driller Nendoroids. *4:27Igor the MiiCoolGamer23 *Wanna RP *4:27Pingy AnimatronicI'm gonna make a Mr. Driller and Super Mario Bros Crossover *4:27CoolGamer23What? *4:28Igor the MiiI said Wanna rp *4:28CoolGamer23What would it be like? *4:28Pingy AnimatronicLike Dr. Manhole and Bowser going to take over the universe *4:28Igor the MiiSomething with Sanae and the GoGang *4:28CoolGamer23What would happen if Anna Hottenemeyer was a Touhou character? *What would she look like? *4:29Pingy AnimatronicDunno Ask Igor *4:29CoolGamer23I am asking Igor. *4:29Igor the MiiI don't know *I just don't know *4:29CoolGamer23Try drawing Her in a Touhou styled-costume but retain the Mr. Driller style. *4:29Pingy AnimatronicI'm gonna make GoGang: Mr. Driller Bros *4:30CoolGamer23And do Anna Hottenemeyer in Touhou. *4:30Pingy AnimatronicPuchi's Relationship with Yoshi would be frriends **friends